


Throw Me to the Wolves

by nuckertuck



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I have zero clue how to make this multi chap, THIS AIN'T THE END, but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuckertuck/pseuds/nuckertuck
Summary: "Throw me to the wolves, and I'll return leading the pack"Daenerys Stormborn has weathered through all sorts of ill environments. The storms that stole her mother from her at birth, the harshness of dreaded heats in the Eastern Lands.Nothing prepares her for the iciness of the North, not even the Night King himself. Until she meets a friend and companion.(Most of S8 is neglected because we all know it's DuMB)





	Throw Me to the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> It is my nature to be kind, gentle, and loving…  
> But know this:
> 
> When it comes to matters of protecting my friend, my family, and my heart.  
> Do not trifle with me. For I am also the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know.
> 
> — Unknown

She’s not quite sure what to expect upon her arrival North. 

 

The iciness of the weather, yes, the cold reception of the Lords and the common-folk she’s braced herself for. The man she’s met, the men she has grown to understand have all shown their colors to her. 

They are stubborn, they are harsh, they do not mince words but they are loyal. Strong, unrelenting, and once they make friends on the battlefield, they vow their swords and bodies to the rightful cause. 

 

Which is now  _her cause_ , their cause, because without the North, they cannot defeat the Night King and without her, they cannot imagine to hold their fortress from the devastation that is coming. 

It’s slightly frightening, the fact that she must still strive to prove herself, as if her dragons were not proof enough that she was here to aid, as if her armies were not enough to stave off the army of the dead, her barrels and wagons full with dragonglass merely meaningless props in the upcoming war. It’s unsettling, but even more so are the eyes of the heirs of Winterfell when she meets them. 

They look at her with suspicious eyes, mouths drawn close, lips pressed together in distaste. She looks away from the look of utter disgust and fear that Lady Sansa has on her face when Drogon sweeps a little too close to the castle. 

She imagines it to be a look of wonderment, even though Sansa’s iciness ring about her ears. Tyrion looks at her with what seems to be slight fear -  _as if she would burn Sansa for her mere disrespect_ \- and she feels even more out of her element than she did upon first meeting Khal Drogo. 

 

She is Daenerys Stormborn, First of Her Name, Mother of Dragons, a Khaleesi and Rightful Heir to the Iron Throne. She steels her shoulders, ignores the cold reception and sweeps through the archways of Winterfell to make her way inside. She can feel Jon’s gaze on her back, and she allows Tyrion to lead the way into the Lord’s chambers of the castle. 

“Your Grace,” he begins, almost apprehensively and she almost wishes to tell him off for his misguided fear when they reach her quarters. 

“I don’t believe that it would be smart to extend our stay here.”

His voice grates, truth and false promises twist angrily in her mind as she regards him with stony grace. 

“I wish to be alone.”

He turns away and she swiftly enters only to feel fear clutch at her throat at the intruder already present. 

 

The red eyes peer at her and she wonders why her voice isn’t calling out in High Valyrian, in Dothraki, even the Common Tongue as the giant beast approaches her. She’s heard of the beasts before, of course, and she knows immediately that this must be Jon’s wayward child-pet and her mind reaches for Drogon, for Rhaegal, only to be met by mere indifference. 

She snaps out of it and calls fiercely for her guards when it’s close enough to leap at her throat and suddenly a fury of movement is around her, finding herself on her hands and feet with her vision full of white fur. 

_It’s softer than she expects,_  she thinks dazedly as shouts and cries occur behind her. She feels a tug and hears the tear of her dress. Thoughts of remaining at Dragonstone while sending her armies begin to run amok in her mind when she loses the warmth of the creature against her body and growls begin to fill the room. 

“Your Grace,” Greyworm’s voice comes from miles away and she sees his dagger in hand, ready to aim it at the wolf growling at him. 

 

She blinks, and the absurdity of the situation hits her as Jon comes rushing down the corridor. Ghost continues to growl at Greyworm but allows Jon to come closer to Daenerys, not noticing his master’s warning. 

“Are you okay,” Jon asks, urging her back to her feet as she sways. Ghost snaps back to her attention and she feels his plush hind legs settle firmly against her side. “I’m sorry,” he burrs, raising his eyes to Greyworm, indicating that his presence is no longer needed.

“I’m fine,” she manages and looks to Greyworm’s worried eyes before responding in Valyrian. “Thank you, my faithful,” she speaks and his eyes scan Jon and the wolf before he pockets the dagger and sweeps from the room.

“I wasn’t expecting a homecoming present,” she says, turning to Jon and gesturing down at the wolf pushing against her thighs and lower back. 

“He is almost as tall as you,” Jon’s teasing is something of a surprise and he reaches for her hand and softly presses a kiss to it. “But he isn’t to be feared.”

She quirks her eyebrows at him, a smile playing at her lips. “With the rest of the reception I’ve gotten here, a murderous pet shouldn’t be considered too far-fetched at this point.”

Jon’s eyes darken, and his scowl deepens. “Ghost will never harm you,” he insists, bringing the hand down to gently feel the soft fur beneath her fingers. “He is wild,  _aye,_ but he knows friend from foe, and make no mistake,” he trails off, knowing that she can understand his intention. 

 

Her heart begins to feel something akin to that wondrous feeling of love and she slips her hand from Ghost and wraps it around Jon’s neck instead. “Will he know when his friends want to be left alone,” she inquires innocently, watching his eyes darken in a different way. 

She leans in, desperate to feel at home in this winter wonderland, only to hear a huff of discontent let out at her thigh. 

Ghost looks at her with a face that she can’t help to understand and nudges his way in between the bodies. He lets out another puff of air and his rear end butts Jon away, and she smiles at the look of betrayal on his father’s face. 

“I think your wolf may have a new master,” she calls to him as she reaches for the head of the fearsome beast. Jon’s incredulous looks are quickly schooled into a somber expression when a knock is heard on the door and Missandei enters to inform them of an upcoming council meeting. 

Daenerys smiles at her fair advisor before beckoning Jon to follow her to the council meeting. 

 

Ghost remains by her side and she can’t help but believe that maybe there is more beauty in this place of death after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fic!
> 
> To be completely honest, I'm super rusty with fic writing. I'd love to have some one to talk to about this stuff! Let me know if you're free/available because none of this is edited (it's in dire need of a beta) 
> 
> I am not pleased with Season 8 at all and this was inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr. I wish I'd taken a screenshot of the prompt, but sadly, I did not. This is mostly a Ghost/Dany/Starks fic, with other of our favorites mingling in the background. It should be no longer than 2-3 chapters, if I can get it out! 
> 
> Have a glorious weekend and don't fret your hearts over the upcoming episodes. There are plenty of us writers trying to ease the ache the season's caused and there's always a community where you can find peace and acceptance <3 
> 
> PS Why yes, I'm also mostly writing this because Ghost/Dany should've met but obviously it didn't make cinematic sense of her to meet Ghost since ya know..... Jon dumped his direwolf himself.


End file.
